Dana Mitchell (Forever)
Dana Mitchell is a 19 years old Pokemon trainer. She is one of the main characters in Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc and Time Travelers Arc along with her team. History Prior to Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc She start her journey with a Riolu like Henry. She is the older twin sister of Jane Mitchell and the younger sister of Ryan Mitchell. She and her siblings were with her father to meet her grandmother and on the way home all four got into a car accident. Dana and Jane doesn't know about their other brother, Matt. Her uncle, Billy Black, is a wheelchair because he has diabetes while her aunt, Sarah Black died in a car accident when she was young. Her cousins, Quil Ateara V and Jacob Black are very funny along with Embry Call. Her father's grandfather was a shape-shifter from La Push, Washington. Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc She appears in ''The Rangers' Journey Begin! Part 1'' when she and her Lucario time travel 14 years in the future. She was saved by her sister and her Lucario. She appears with Henry Grayson where he kiss her. In the fourth episode, Steven Stone and Cynthia came in with their son, Shadow Stone who used Dark type Pokémon and their daughter, Celestial, who is 6 years old. Power Rangers Forever: Time Travelers Arc She team up with the Pink Rangers and the Orange Rangers to fight Diabolico's son from the future. She also met her future niece, Jennifer Grayson. She met her alternate version and Lucario, her Starter Pokemon in the sky where the portal were. It was reveal that her counterpart is an Aura Guardian while her sister's counterpart is the Sinnoh Champion and an Aura Guardian. Power Rangers Forever: Alternate Dimensions Arc She, Jane, Carter, Henry, Henry's Black Dragon and Jane's White Dragon travel to an alternate dimension where her counterpart are being hurt by AU Team Flare. She used her Salamence to stop Team Flare to stop Team Rocket from capturing Patrick's Pikachu. Her counterpart and her counterpart's friends attack her using their Dragon's Roar, however Jane absorbs their Dragon's Roar and blast them using Fire Dragon's Roar. Her counterpart and friends teleport away and Jane faints after the attack. Carter and the mutant turtle, Leonardo carry her to their base which is underground. Underground, she meet the Resistance, the mutant turtles (Raphael, Dontanello and Michelangelo) and the mutant turtles' master, Master Splinter. Her male counterpart, Dale is married to Henry's female counterpart, Helen. Her royalty counterpart, Princess Dana, is the first princess of Mariner Bay. Her Edolas counterpart is Dana Vance; the sister of Jane Vance, Ryan Vance and Matt Vance. Power Rangers Forever: Kalos League Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Team Flare Arc TBA Specials In the second episode of the Pokemon Special, she meet the Pretty Cures in their training with Mega Evolution. At first, the Pretty Cure think that Jane's Lucario is being attack by Jane's Charizard. However Beatrice came in explaining their training of Mega Evolution. She team up with the Pretty Cure to fight Team Flare and Bad End Kingdom using her Mega Lucario and Weavile. In the fourth to seventh episodes of Pokémon Special, she and Rampardos train to defeat Team Flare and Team Rocket. In the seventh to the tenth episodes of the Pokémon Special, she meet Toriko and Terry Cloth to find a BB Corn for the battlewolf with Lucario, Mightyena, Arcanine, Manectric, Luxray and Houndoom. In the tenth to the fifteen episodes of Pokémon Special, she meet Fairy Tail guild with Aggron, Lucario, Delphox, Gardevior, Garchomp, and Sceptile. Personality She is smart and very brave. She protect her family and friends to defend the universe. Whenever she battle a wild Pokémon, she use a strategy to capture the Pokémon. When she is battling a Gym Leader/Elite Four/Champion, she always have a strategy against weakness of the type that her Pokémon has. Abilities Normal Abilities TBA Wolf Abilities * Phasing: Dana can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with Dana being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump, while it takes the rest of the pack several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration: Dana has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows her to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Dana comments that even a bullet through her temple wouldn't be enough to kill her. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy: Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Dana can speak with other members of her pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural enhancements: Dana has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though she is at her peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature: Shape-shifters have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. Pokemon On Hand At Beatrice's Estate At Dragon Village At Home In training Team Eevee Befriend Ribbons *At least 5 Hoenn ribbons (prior to Power Rangers Forever) *At least 5 Kanto ribbons (prior to Power Rangers Forever) *Hoenn Grand Festival (prior to Power Rangers Forever) *Kanto Grand Festival (prior to Power Rangers Forever) Voice actors * Yuka Shioyama (Japanese) * Alison MacInnis (English) * Janna Savatgy (English, young) Trivia *She and her family have all the Sinnoh Starter Pokemon along with Henry and his family. *Her counterpart using Steel type Pokémon. *Her actor, Alison MacInnis, is a Pokemon fan herself. *Her voice actor is Yuka Shioyama. Category:Aura Guardian Category:Pokemon Coordinators